Alone and afraid
by doc boy
Summary: After losing the ones closest to her, with no family, no hope, there was only was person she could go to...
1. Chapter 1 heartbroken

Alone and afraid

I do not own card captor Sakura

Note: in this story Sakura and Syaoran are fifteen.

Sakura was your average fifteen year old girl. She used to be not so average when she would collect magical card known as Clow cards. Once she did, she transformed them into Sakura cards. Now she just keeps them for a rainy day but still has her powers. Not long after the last cards were transformed, she fell in love. Her boyfriend, who used to be her rival was Syaoran Li from Hong Kun. After the last cards was transformed he had to return to China but moved back to Japan two years later and he and Sakura have been a couple ever since. Now Sakura was in middle school and she was just coming home from the cheerleaders club. She walked into the house and called out.

"I'm home! Dad? Onii Chan?" she called out but no answered.

"Hello?" she called and walked into the kitchen and her heart sank into her shoes.

"Dad! Onii Chan!" she hurried to their aid. On the living room her father and older brother lay dead with gunshot wounds in their chests.

"No… no… noooo!' sobbed the young girl at the loss of her family. Suddenly her pack opened and Kero peeked out.

"Sakura' what's going o—oh my God!" he yelled and flew out to take a closer look.

"What happened?" he asked.

Sakura was crying hysterically.

"Someone… has murdered… my family…"

Kero was deeply saddened by this.

"Sakura, I'm so sorry…" he said and placed a hand on her head trying to console her.

"Dad… Onii Chan… they're all gone… they were all the family I had…" she sobbed.

"I'm sorry Sakura…" he said but she continued to cry. Thinking he could do a better job in his other form, he transformed into his true form. He placed an arm around Sakura's shoulder and she sobbed into his.

Things went on like that for a few hours until Sakura ran out of tears.

"What am I gonna do now? I have no one left",

"That's not true. You still have me, Tomoyo and Li" he said. Sakura sniffed and rubbed her nose.

"Yeah…" she said softly.

"But first of all we have to do something about your Brother and father…"

"Yeah…" said the girl.

That night, there was funeral for Sakura' deceased family. While being short notice, Sakura's closest friends were there to comfort her. Tomoyo, Naoko, Rika and Cheerio were in tears but Syaoran had a grim look on his face. He felt bad that he couldn't have prevented it. He held Sakura as she cried onto his shoulder as the caskets were being lowered into the ground. That night Sakura couldn't fall asleep. Kero was in his true form again and was keeping an eye on her. The next night she couldn't sleep either and was ignoring her phone calls. If only her great grandfather was still alive. But he was gone. And she couldn't crash at Tomoyo's house even though they were distantly related because she would be a burden and they didn't have a spare room. With no family, no hope, there was only one place she could go where she would feel safe. Syaoran's.

The girl picked up her phone and dialed her boyfriend's number. He picked up at the first ring.

"Hey Sakura",

"Hey Syaoran Kun…" she said sadly.

"How do you feel?"

"Not so good…"

"Is there anything I can do?"

Feeling slightly guilty to take him up on his offer, she spoke.

"Listen, Syaoran, Touya and father were the only family I had. Is there a chance I could stay at your place for a while? It's the only place where I feel safe…"

Syaoran smiled on the other side of the line.

"Of course Sakura. You'll be most welcome here",

"Thank you Syaoran Kun…" she said softly and sighed.

"I'll be there in an hour…" she said rather distantly.

"Okay. I'll be here", he said.

"Alright. Bye", she said and hung up.

Syaoran looked at the screen of his phone and sighed sadly.

"Poor girl…"

A while afterwards, Sakura arrived at his house with a duffel bag and an empty expression on her face. When he opened the door she dropped the bag and brought him into a hug and wept. Syaoran wrapped his arms around her and tried to sooth her.

"Shh…" he whispered as she slowly began to quiet down until she stopped crying. She separated from the hug and looked at him.

"Thank you for letting me stay here Syaoran Kun…"

"Of course Sakura, of course…" he said and placed a hand on her shoulder and she smiled. She grabbed his hand in her own two and placed them next to her cheek.

"Come on. I'll show you to the guest room", he said and carried her duffel bag for her. Once inside he put down beside a bed and a dresser. She sat down and he sat down beside her.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked. She shook her head.

"If you want to talk about it, day or night you're welcome to do so…"

"Thank you Syaoran Kun…"

"You're welcome", he said softly and kissed her on the head and left the room to prepare some dinner. By the time he was done he found Sakura lying asleep on her bed with Kero Chan sleeping next to her pillow. The boy reached for her blanket and tucked her in. He could see she was very exhausted. Both physically and emotionally. He sat by her bed for a while before he gave her a slight kiss on the cheek.

 _"I love you Sakura. Remember that…"_ he whispered. He turned off the light in her room and went back to the kitchen to eat dinner by himself…

To be continued…

Poor Sakura… she lost her family. Will she be able to recover? Will she ever find happiness again? How will her life look like from now on, now that they're gone and that she's living with her boyfriend? All answers will be revealed later on.

Stay tuned guys.

Reviews are most welcome…


	2. Chapter 2 sadness and tears

Chapter 2 sadness and tears

During the night Sakura had dreams about her family. Many of them were repeating the same one similarly. She was rollerblading home and walked into her house as cheerful as always and found her brother and father alive and well. Her brother greeted her with a polite hello and her father greeted her with a hug and a kiss on the cheek. Everything seemed fine and dandy so far. After dinner she said goodnight to her family but as she was about to go upstairs they started to drift away while fading out of existence. She tried to go after them and get them back but to no avail. After having the same dream for the fourth time that night, Sakura finally woke up. When she realized what happened she wailed in misery and cried onto her pillow and woke up Kero and Syaoran. Kero tried to calm her without much success. Shortly afterwards there was a soft knock on the door. Hearing no response Syaoran walked in, in his pajamas and sat down beside her. Feeling the two could use some privacy, Kero Chan floated out. Syaoran placed his hand on her shoulder as she wept.

"Sakura?" he said softly. She sniffed.

"Why? Why can't things be like they were before?" she sobbed. Syaoran massaged the back of her shoulder in an attempt to sooth her as she cried. After a while he said

"You wanna talk?"

It took Sakura a while to respond.

"Mmhm…" she nodded.

"Then I'm all ears",

She sighed and sat up.

"I've been having this same dream over and over where father and Onii Chan are still alive. We have a nice dinner while even brother is being nice to me. When it's time to go to bed they start to disappear and I can't do anything about it. It's like re-experiencing their loss over and over again…" she sobbed and buried her face in her palms. The boy embraced her in a hug and she cried onto his shoulder. After she calmed down a bit she spoke.

"You know there is a way to keep them alive",

She looked at him.

"Syaron Kun…"

"They'll still be with you if you keep them alive"

"How?"

"In there", he said and pointed at her chest.

"And there", he pointed at her head. She smiled bitterly.

"It's not the same Syaoran Kun. I want them to be nearby. With me. Not just in my heart",

"But you loved them and you were close with them. That's what's important. Those emotions and the experiences you shared with them is what you should cherish. It'll help you remember them and how much you loved them…" he said. She smiled meekly.

"Syaoran Kun…" he nodded at her with understanding. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thanks for being with me Syaoran. If it wasn't for you, I would have gone over the deep end", he smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"That's what I'm here for…" he said gently. She held his hands in her own against her cheek. She kissed his hands gently and let them go. She then embraced him into a hug.

"Thank you Syaoran Kun…"

"You're welcome…" he said gently. Once separated, Sakura yawned.

"Tired?"

"Yeah. I think I'm gonna go back to sleep",

"Good. I hope you sleep well",

"Me too", she said.

"Goodnight", he said and held her hand and gave it a little squeeze. He turned to leave when she interrupted him.

"Umm… Syaoran Kun…"

"Yes?"

"You think you could… sleep next to me tonight? I'm still afraid of the nightmares and it'll help me feel safer. Just this once?"

Syaoran blushed.

"Please?"

After a few seconds he got himself together and smiled warmly.

"Of course", he said and got into bed next to her. She made his chest into her pillow and he had his arm around her in support. It wasn't long till she finally fell asleep. Syaoran smiled, glad he was able to help her calm down. He gave her a soft kiss on the cheek himself and with that, he was out…

To be continued…

Well this chapter was a little bittersweet. Hopefully the next one will be a little happier. Anyway I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome…


	3. Chapter 3 sleepless in Tomoda

Chapter 3 sleepless in Tomoda

It was one in the morning and Syaoran was has woken up. It took him a while to realize what was going on after he was startled by having Sakura asleep with her head on his chest. Rather than wake her up he just laid there in silence, his chest moving up and down as he breathed. After an hour Sakura moaned and opened her eyes. She looked up at him.

"Hey", she said softly.

"Hey", he smiled at her.

"Go back to sleep", he added.

"I'm not sleepy", she said.

"Are you hungry? You want to eat something?"

She shook her head.

"No. all I need now is your company…" she said and he softened and looked at her with sympathy.

"I'm yours", he smiled. She sighed and rested her head on his lap and looked up at him as he caressed her hair.

"Syaoran, what happens to people's souls when they die?"

Syaoran thought for a moment in silence.

"I don't know",

After a short while he added.

"What do you think?"

Sakura bit her lip before she answered.

"I think that when people go to heaven their souls are in a place of infinite peace and tranquility. The best kind of peacefulness. Almost unearthly like… you know?" she said and he nodded.

"Yeah. That sounds about right…"

"Do you think my father and Onnii Chan are there?"

He thought for a moment.

"I think they are",

"Even big brother?"

"Even big brother", he assured her. She smiled.

"I'm glad. I don't want them to be anywhere else", she said with a sad look on her face.

"I promise you they're not",

"Yeah…" she said; her eyelids becoming heavy again.

"You think I'll ever meet them again?" she asked sleepily with her eyes closed.

"Yes. But only in a long time as an old lady who lived a full and happy life…"

She chuckled.

"It's funny… thinking of me as an old lady…"

"Yeah but now you're not. Right now you're a beautiful young girl",

She smiled.

"Thanks Syaoran…"

"Of course Sakura, of course",

After giving another soft smile she readjusted herself to lie on his chest again and fell asleep right away. He played his fingers around gently through her hair as she snored softly, feeling lucky that he had her as a girlfriend. But he knew she felt luckier that she had him a boyfriend. And he was glad he able to make her happy. Before long he too fell asleep with her head on his chest and her shoulder in his embrace…

To be continued…

After suffering a great lose, some people have trouble sleeping. At times like this, all it takes is a little kindness and a little bit of comfort to make it all go away… that's what love is all about…

Peace out everyone…


	4. Chapter 4 finishing cycle

Chapter 4 finishing cycle

The next morning the young couple slept late. When they woke up, they lay in bed for a while before getting up to get some breakfast. Once done Sakura sighed and looked outside the window. It was a gray and it made her mood gray. She realized that if she wants to feel better about her loss she has to go the cemetery to visit her family's grave. She turned around.

"Shoaran Kun…" she began.

"Yeah?"

"I'd like to go the cemetery to visit my family's grave. You think you could come with me?"

The boy looked nervous for a moment. He wouldn't want to intrude on a private and sensitive moment like this but on the other hand she asked him and he figured she could use the emotional support. Finally he answered.

"S…sure…" he stuttered.

She smiled at him.

"Thank you",

"You're welcome",

An hour later the two youngsters were standing in the cemetery looking at three graves. One of them belonged to her brother and the other two to her parents. Sakura looked at them sadly.

"Father… mother… Onii Chan…" she muttered, tears building up in her eyes but she pushed them back. She sniffed and rubbed her nose on the back of her hand. The boy beside her placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. She sighed sadly as she looked at them. Before long it started snowing so they stood there for a few moments longer until they turned around and left. That afternoon they sat by the fireplace in Shaoran's apartment looking at it deep in thought. After a while Sakura spoke.

"Shaoran Kun…"

"What?"

"I think I'm feeling better now", she said.

"W… what do you mean?"

"About my family dying. I think I'm feeling better. Going to the cemetery helped me feel better about it and close the cycle. I just wanted to thank you for being there with me", she smiled at him meekly. He smiled back.

"You're welcome", he said and they looked back at the fire.

"I just wish they were still with me…" she said sadly.

"They are still with you",

"Hoe?" she said and looked at him.

"They'll always be with you if you keep them alive in your heart", he said and she smiled, getting teary eyed.

"Thank you…" she said and rubbed her eyes again and sighed sadly. He got up from his armchair and placed his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and eventually fell asleep. Ever since the incident she's been very tired but he was glad he was there to help, he thought as he too was swooped away by a peaceful nap…

To be continued…

Hopefully that's enough moping for now. Or at least mostly. I'm not sure yet what's gonna happen in the next chapter but hopefully it's gonna be something happier.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out everyone…


	5. Chapter 5 first kiss

Chapter 5 first kiss

It was Monday and that means it was a school day. The young couple walked to school together in silence. Sakura still had a grim look on her face but she was able to hold herself together. When they reached the school they were greeted by some friends.

"Morning", said Sakura rather dryly.

"Morning Sakura", said Tomoyo.

"Tomoyo Chan, good morning," she forced a weak smile.

"How do you feel?"

"I'm better, thanks", she said while keeping her head down. Tomoyo crouched to get a better look at her.

"Sakura, I know it's difficult right now but you have to stay strong",

"Yeah…" she said and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Come on Sakura. Give me a smile" she encouraged her. After a few seconds Sakura looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"There you go. Was that so hard?"

Sakura sweatdropped nervously.

"Well. Maybe a little…"

"I hear you. But if you keep smiling you'll feel better. Trust me",

Sakura smiled warmly.

"Thanks Tomoyo Chan",

"Anytime", she said with a smile and walked off.

Sakura seemed a little perkier now. She smiled warmly at the boy beside her and they took their seats. Later that day Sakura, Shaoran and Tomoyo were walking home together. When they reached a point where the road split in two Tomoyo went her own way leaving Sakura and Shaoran by themselves. It was sunset and the leaves were falling. Autumn was coming.

Thinking of a way to cheer her up and take her mind off things Shaoran spoke.

"You want to go to the pond?" he asked.

Looking a little surprised Sakura looked at him.

"What for?"

"Just for fun. I thought it might take your mind off things",

She smiled warmly.

"Thank you Shaoran… it's really sweet of you that you're thinking of me all the time…"

He blushed.

"You're welcome", he said and she smiled.

"Shall we go?" she asked.

"Yeah", he said and they walked alongside each other. After a few minutes Sakura reached out and grabbed Shaoran's hand, making him blush again. Knowing she could use the support he didn't protest. Besides, holding her hand felt good to him. Not that he would ever admit that to her…

A little while later they arrived at the pond near the shrine. By then it was dark. They sat down on the board and let their feet dangle off the edge. They looked up at the sky and admired the stars that decorated it and the full moon that glorified it.

"Thanks for bringing me here Shaoran. I needed that", she smiled at him. He blushed again.

"Y… you're welcome…"

She giggled.

"You don't have to blush when you're around me. I know how you feel now", she smiled at him.

"Yeah…" he said and the next thing they knew, all they heard was silence and the sound of the water flowing. They got lost in each other's gaze. Their faces and eyes glowed in the bright light that was the moon. Enjoying the mood, they moved closer both knowing what they wanted. They didn't stop there; their faces inched closer and closer as their eyes slowly closed till their lips met in a fine touch. It was a soft and gentle kiss but a tender one. After a few seconds they pulled away. And opened their eyes slowly and gazed into one another's orbs that decorated their faces. They both smiled warmly.

"Our first kiss…" they said happily together and smiled.

"Can we do that again?" she asked.

He smiled.

"I'll let you know after you kiss me…" he said and she smiled too as they moved closer for another kiss. This time Shaoran placed his arms around her waist as she placed hers around her neck as they kissed happily under the moonlight…

To be continued…

Well that was a cute fluffy one. After all the anguish, a soft kiss from your loved one is all it takes to make it all wash away…

Reviews are most welcome…

Thank you


	6. Chapter 6 returning the favor

On the way back from the pond, Sakura and Sayoran ran into some weather. It started raining hard and the wind was blowing hard and the miserable couple had to run in the rain to get home. In an attempt to shield her from the rain Sayoran gave her his coat, leaving him in a simple sweater. Being sensitive to cold Sayoran wasn't feeling well by the time they got back to the apartment. He was trembling from the cold and was hugging his arms. As she removed his coat she saw he trembling.

"Sayoran, are you okay? "

" I'm not feeling so well... "

Looking concerned Sakura placed the coat around his shoulder and tucked him into it.

"Better", he smiled at her.

"Thanks", he added and she smiled.

"Hey it's the least I could do", he nodded. She then noticed his face was red. She placed a caring hand on his forehead and gasped.

"Sayoran you're burning up",

"I... It's nothing... " he said. He didn't want her to worry.

"No it's not nothing. Why don't you change into some dry clothes? I'll make you some soup in the meantime",

He smiled meekly at her.

"Thank you", he said and walked into his room to change. By the time he got out, the apartment was filled with the scent of Ramen. He sat down at the table and sighed.

"Do you need help with that?" he offered.

"No I'm okay. I'm done" she beamed and placed two bowls on the table. One for each of them. They ate quietly as they let the soup warm them up. Finally they were done and Sayoran was feeling very sleepy. He yawned loudly and fell asleep in his chair. Surprised at how quickly Sayoran fell asleep, she got up gently, picked him up and set him down on the couch. She covered him in a blanket and kissed him on the forehead.

"Goodnight Sayoran Kun. Thank you for being so good to me... " she smiled at him as he slept. She then washed the dishes, turned off the light and went to bed. The next morning, she woke up to find a rose on her nightstand.

"Hoe?" she wondered.

"That's my thanks for you being so nice last night", she heard a voice and saw Sayoran leaning against the wall. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Thank you Sayoran Kun", she smiled.

"No", he said.

"Thank you... " he added and they both smiled.

" Listen Sayoran Kun, I believe I owe you an apology for what happened last night",

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"It's my fault you got sick. I shouldn't have taken your coat", Sayoran just looked at her sympathetically and sat down beside her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"It's not your fault Sakura. I gave you the coat because I wanted to. It was my decision. Do you understand?"

She nodded.

"Yeah",

"Good. Now come on. Let's go have some breakfast", he said and pecked her on the cheek and got up.

Sakura stayed there for a while and then smiled. Glad she has such a nice boyfriend and that he's feeling better...

To be continued...

Well there's a cute fluffy one. I hope you like it.

Reviews are most welcome...


	7. Chapter 7 it's a happy birthday after al

Chapter 7 it's a happy birthday after all…

It was April 1st and Sakura has just turned sixteen. Normally she would be happy to be just one year older. But this year she was rather gloomy because her family wasn't there to celebrate it with her. She opened her eyes that morning as she lay in bed. She sighed sadly as she sat up and moved her feet to the side of the bed. She looked at a picture of herself with her brother and father placed on her nightstand. She held onto it and looked in melancholy.

"Dad… Onii Chan…" she said as her eyes sparkled with tears. She let a few of them drop before she wiped her eyes clean and got up and got dressed. A short while later she went into the kitchen were Shaoran was making some breakfast.

"Morning", she said and tried to put on a happy face.

"Morning", Said Shaoran and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday", he said with a smile as he leaned forward to kiss her. She complied. It was then that he noticed her sadness.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Just thinking… what it would be like to celebrate my birthday is father and Onii Chan were still here…" she said sadly. Shaoran sighed sadly and sat down beside her silently. He grabbed her hand and rubbed it slightly.

"It's the first time I'm celebrating my birthday without my family. It's so hard…"

"I know Sakura. I know… I just want you to know you're not alone. Remember that…" he said and smiled lightly and gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"Yeah…" Sakura said sadly as he continued to rub her palm. The moment was interrupted when they heard Sakura's stomach growl. She sighed.

"Hoe…" she said and her boyfriend smiled. He handed her a plate filled with food.

"Pancakes?" he said

"Sure…" she said a little more cheerfully now. That day Sakura went to school a little less cheerful than usual. Not as depressed as she was when she woke up but less cheerful nonetheless. Her friends were the first to notice. They did their best to cheer them up. When the last class has ended her friends gave her a few birthday gifts. Cheerio Chan gave her a stuffed bear, Naoko Chan gave her a romance novel, Rika got her a silver pen with writing etched to it that read.

 _"To my good friend Sakura, stay as sweet as you are. Never stop smiling…",_

Tomoyo gave her a photo album for her to store her photos of herself and her loved ones in. They all embraced and left the school together. Before Tomoyo left the room she glanced over at Shaoran. He gave her a small nod as if to single something and with that the girls were gone.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura.

"Listen Sakura Chan, the girls and I want to treat you to a fun evening in the amusement park. You wanna go?"

Feeling she could use something to clear her mind Sakura smiled weakly.

"Sure. Why not?"

"Great. Let's go then", said Tomoyo and grabbed Sakura's hand and they walked together towards Tomoeda amusement park. While standing in line Tomoyo drew out her cellphone when no one was looking and sent an instant message to Li Shaoran which contained the cryptic message of

"It's a go",

Meanwhile back in Shaoran's apartment…

Upon receiving her message Shaoran got to work. He put on an apron and started cutting some vegetables while some water boiled in the background. When it did he placed the vegetables in it along with some chicken slices and set the concoction on the flame. While the soon to be ready Ramen was cooking, Shaoran also prepared some steamed basmati rice and fried shrimps. Sakura's favorite food. Lastly he made some apple pie for desert. Once the ramen, rice and fried shrimps were ready, he just had to wait a while longer for the cake to be ready. To make his time more efficient he slipped out of the apartment for a few minutes to pick up some flowers. When he came back he put the flowers in a glass vase with water and placed it in the center of the table. Just then the oven timer dinged and he knew that everything was ready. He put on his oven mittens and took out the steaming pie. He placed it on the counter and covered it with some aluminum foil to keep it warm. He was almost done. He took out two candles and placed them on the table and lit them both with some matches. Now all he had to do was set the table. First he put on the plates, then the silverware. Just as he was putting the glasses on the table, he heard footsteps outside and the door swung open.

"I'm home!" Sakura called out. She entered the kitchen to find Shaoran place a hot bowl of ramen on her plate and then on his. He turned around and smiled at her.

"Happy birthday Sakura", he smiled at her.

Sakura blushed.

"For me?" she asked and pointed at her chest. He nodded. Her eyes sparkled with emotion. She walked up towards him and brought him into a hug.

"Thanks Shaoran. You're the best",

"You're welcome", he smiled at her. They separated to look at each other and kissed briefly.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Starving", she said.

"Then let's eat", he said and they sat by the table to eat some delicious ramen. It was so good, Sakura went for seconds. Next came the main course. She was ecstatic when she saw the fired shrimps, it earned Shaoran a bear hug from her. Before long dinner was over and then came desert which was just as good. After cleaning up they sat on the couch and talked for a while. It was then that Shaoran reached for his pocket taking out a small plastic box and presented to her.

"Happy sixteenth", he smiled at her. She blushed.

"Oh Shaoran you didn't have to get me anything. You're company is good enough…"

"Hey", said Shaoran with a soft smile.

"It's your birthday isn't it? That means I should get you something right?" he said and she smiled too. She took the box and opened it. Inside was a pair of green ribbons for her hair. She smiled.

"They're beautiful", she said happily.

"I'm glad", he smiled. She tried them on and looked at him.

"How do I look?"

"Exceptionally beautiful", he smiled and she smiled too. She embraced him in a hug.

"Thanks Shaoran",

"You're welcome Sakura. Happy birthday",

"Thanks", she said again.

"It is. It is indeed…" she said happily as they rested in each other embrace as they slowly drifted to sleep…

To be continued…

Well there it is. Another cute chapter. Hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


	8. Chapter 8 the beach

Chapter 8 the beach

It was summer vacation and Shaoran invited Sakura to go with him to the beach. She gladly complied. They took the light rail and then walked and shortly afterwards, they were at the beach.

"I'm so glad!" cheered Sakura and took her sandals off and started walking towards the water line but started jumping towards it.

"Hot! Hot!" she said and sighed with relief when she reached the water. Shaoran soon joined her.

"Sensitive to heat are we?"

Sakura huffed and gave her boyfriend a little shove.

"Easy for you to say. You're used to warm weather."

"Yeah I guess you're right. Hey, look over there!" he suddenly jolted and she looked sideways.

"Hoe?"

Before she could respond, Shaoran splashed water at her face soaking her wet. She seemed a little shocked at first, but then she joined the game.

"Trying to make a fast one on me, are you? Well two can play at this game…," she said and started chasing him and Shaoran swam for his life knowing he was in it for it now. The two teenagers spent the next half hour chasing and splashing at each other, each getting a headful worth of seawater. A while later Shaoran offered to get them some popsicles. Sakura had a lemon-flavored one and he had a chocolate one. They sat on their towels on the beach as they sipped their icy delight. It was then that Shaoran noticed how beautiful she looked in her swimsuit. His face heated up as he stared at her. Then she noticed.

"Hoe?" she looked at him and noticed he was staring at her with a vacant expression on his face.

"Shaoran Kun?" she said and waved her hand in front of his eyes.

"Yoo hoo? Shaoran Kun?" she asked as his face formed a goofy grin.

"Come on, Shaoran, snap out of it!" she said and shook him a little it.

"Huh?" he asked and subconsciously dropped a piece of the popsicle on her leg.

"Oh, sorry." He said and brushed it off, causing her to blush.

"Err… sure whatever…" she said in embarrassment. Then he blushed too. Feeling the moment was inevitable, they leaned in for a quick kiss to get the awkwardness over with. After a quick smooch, they parted and smiled at each other's eyes. Sakura broke off a piece of her popsicle and gave it to Shaoran.

"Say 'ah'" she said and he opened his mouth and dropped the yellow piece of ice in his mouth and he swallowed then smiled.

"Tastes good. Tastes like lemon."

"That's the idea."

"I should eat that flavor more often."

"Maybe you should." Said Sakura. It was then that she noticed how handsome he looked. His muscles were pretty well developed and he's getting a nice tan from the sun. She caught herself staring at him for a while then she thought of the word tan again. Tan…

"Oh no!" she said.

"What? What's wrong?"

"We forgot to put on sunblock." she said.

"I got some right here." he said and gave her the bottle and she smeared it over her body. When she had to smear it on her back, she blushed hard. She turned to him.

"Hey Shaoran, you think you could put sun scream on my back for me?"

Shaoran blushed. The idea of touching her back sent chills down his spine. Nevertheless, he took the sunblock, and spread an even thin layer on her back and then did the same for himself until he had to ask her to return the favor. Sakura was equally embarrassed but did it anyway.

Afterward, they laid in the sun while holding hands with one hand and reading a book with another. Before long, the sun began to set and the young couple headed home. When Sakura got there she collapsed on the couch and was breathing heavy breathes.

"Sakura what's wrong?"

"I'm so hot…," she said.

"Maybe you have heatstroke. I'll turn on the AC." He said and turned the air conditioner on and got her a glass of water. After a while, she began to feel better.

"Thanks Shaoran." She said

"You're welcome." he replied and sat down next to her. As if on que, Sakura's head titled to the side, and rested on his shoulder and fell straight to sleep. Shaoran smiled and took a nearby blanket and wrapped it around them both as he too went to sleep…

To be continued…

Well there it is. Sorry about the long hiatus. Anyway, I hope you guys liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


	9. Chapter 9 ups and downs

Chapter 9 ups and downs

Shaoran woke up in the middle of the night to find Sakura shuffling in her place and she groaning painfully. He opened his eyes and saw her breathing heavily.

"Sakura, what's wrong?"

"I'm not feeling so well…" she said and removed the blanket off her. Shaoran placed a caring hand on her forehead and was surprised to find it warmer than usual.

"Looks like you have a fever. You should lie down." he said and got off the couch but Sakura got up and walked to the kitchen to get herself a glass of water. Before he could react, Sakura moaned slightly and fell to the ground.

"Sakura!" he yelled and rushed to her aid. He flipped her over and shook her slightly.

"Sakura! Are you okay?"

She moaned slightly and opened her eyes.

"Shaoran…" she said.

"Are you alright?" he asked. She nodded and he smiled warmly.

"Good. Let me help you up…" he said and helped her to her feet and back down to the couch. He went to the faucet and got her a glass of water and she drank up. She laid down on the couch and Shaoran tucked her in nicely with the blanket to keep her body warm..

"Comfy?" he asked.

"Quite." She said.

"Good." He replied, took a rag, rinsed it with cold water, and placed it on her forehead. Then, he took a thermometer and placed it in her mouth. When it beeped, he took out to inspect the temperature.

"38.7 degrees. It's rather high." He said and sighed.

"So much for going to the movies tomorrow…" she said and he smiled.

"Hey, if not going to the movies tomorrow means I get to spend the day with you, I'm cool with that…" he said and she smiled but was then overtaken by a wave of coughing. Shaoran flipped the rag over her forehead and got her some medicine. Once she took it, she relaxed a bit and soon fell asleep. Shaoran sighed tiredly and looked at his watch. It was midnight. He took out an extra blanket, went to sleep on the other couch next to the one Sakura was sleeping in, and was out like a light.

Some hours later, Shaoran was woken up by the sound of crying. He opened his eyes to find Sakura crying in her sleep. She was mumbling things like

"No… no…"

And,

"Kero Chan… Shaoran Kun… Onii Chan… Dad… Tomoyo Chan…"

Shaoran woke her up in a hurry. He shook her slightly.

"Sakura wake up." she wouldn't wake.

"Rika Chan… Chihero Chan… Naoko Chan…" she mumbled.

"Sakura, it's alright. It's just a dream… it's a dream…"

Sakura was no groaning painfully in her sleep. Realizing he wouldn't be able to wake her up from her nightmare Shaoran tried a different approach. He sat down beside her, brought her into a hug, and tried to sooth her back to peacefulness. He rubbed the back of her head as she cried in her sleep, dreaming of losing or re losing her loved ones…

"Shh…" he soothed her as she cried.

"Shh…" he whispered again as she slowly calmed down and was peaceful again in his arms as she continued to sleep. Before long, Sakura's fever went down and Shaoran was asleep once again.

While the young couple slept, Kero Chan observed them from Sakura's bedroom and smiled. How much Sakura cared about him and her friends and family really touched him. So he decided to do something for her in return. He flew out her window and towards the park. When he found a white Lily flower, he picked it using his teeth and brought it back to the apartment. Once there, he placed the flower next to Sakura and smiled happily to himself. Then he lay back down on the wall off the couch and went straight back to sleep.

The next morning, Sakura woke up feeling as good as new. She smiled as she inhaled Shaoran's scent. After a while, his eyes flickered and he woke up and looked at her.

"Hey Sakura. How do you feel?"

"Never better. Thanks for last night."

He smiled and kissed her briefly on the lips.

"You're welcome." He said and they separated. It was then that Sakura noticed the flower. She smiled warmly and picked it up.

"Thanks for the flower Shaoran."

"Flower?" he asked and turned around to look at her.

"You didn't give me a flower?" she asked, slightly surprised.

"No…"

"Then who?..." she trailed off and looked around to find Kero sleeping peacefully on the couch and then she understood. She smiled at him.

"Thanks Kero Chan…" she said and rubbed his paw a little bit and gave him a small kiss on his head. Then the two kids ate breakfast, only to be joined later by the little guardian of the cards…

To be continued…

Well there it is. Once again, it was mostly ad libbed.

Anyway, I hope you liked it.

Reviews are most welcome…

Peace out…


End file.
